Lots of Plates, Lots of Love
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: Commissioned by her brother to make some desserts for his wedding, May embarks on some baking, with some help from ash, who is making a main course. But what she doesn't know is that Ash has something else cooking in his mind for her. Day 3 Of Advanceshipping Week, Theme: Food and Sweets.


**_Lots Of Plates, Lots Of Love:_**

_So, since I couldn't come up with an idea for the second day, I decided to just skip right into the one theme I really love!_

_Disclaimers: Pokémon does not belong to me._

* * *

><p>"Ash! Where did you put the sugar?!"<p>

As the brunette stuck her head out from outside of a closet sized pantry, she saw her ebony haired husband putting on his signature cap, which had a very different design than when he wore it during their travels, as well as a black vest with a matching coat, who quickly took a dash towards the counter, picking a piece of paper off of it. He then quickly yelled over his shoulder as he approached the door.

"On the shelf above the fridge May!"

May then quickly scurried over to the indicated location, stretching her arms to take hold of a Helix Fossil shaped canister, bringing it down to her level.

"Thank you!"

Nodding to himself, Ash then looked to the staircase next to him, giving a good yell.

"Clara! Are you ready?"

"Yes dad!"

Sprinting down the stairs was a young five year old girl, who had her mother's sapphire eyes, her father's long flowing black hair, along with a simple set of a T-shirt and jeans to complete her outfit appeared next to him, holding a couple shopping bags for him.

"Okay good. Don't worry, we'll be back in a moment!"

As Ash opened the door, a an older boy carrying a large brown bag of groceries then entered, quickly placing them on the counter where his mother was.

"Here you go mother, all the ingredients you asked for."

"Thank you Sebastian. Help me start on these right now, okay?"

Taking a couple of whisks, Sebastian had a mixing bowl within seconds, ready to bake. On the other hand, May thought back to how she was even roped into doing this.

* * *

><p><em>A Few Weeks Ago:<em>

"Alright, the banquet is going to be a potluck dinner, since I don't want to burden just one person to do all the cooking."

May looked over her shoulder, seeing her little brother so intent on the planning of the event with his fiancée. She then decided to chime in with her opinion.

"That would be kind of a cool idea Max."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

Max then opened up part of his notepad.

"Well, do you have any idea what you could do for the occasion?"

May just sheepishly smiled, placing a hand to the back of her head.

"Er…I mostly can do desserts. You've seen me trying to cook main meals, I'm not all that original. You should leave that to Brock."

Max then nodded, ripping out a piece of his notepad and handing it to his sister.

"If it's not too much trouble, can you and Ash organize this Dessert platter?"

May took one look at the list and nearly had a heart attack. However, she couldn't let her brother down, so she agreed. She took it upon herself as a self-imposed challenge.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the present:<em>

As she broke out of her thinking, she quickly started setting up the pans for the baking. Sebastian was pouring some of the chocolate that he had made earlier into the particular rectangular pans.

"Midnight Moon Fudge, check. Ready for baking!"

Slipping it into the oven, May then made a checkmark on a list that she had set up on the fridge door, a somewhat content smile on her face as she glanced over the other four items that needed to be completed for the upcoming weekend. At that exact moment however, was the creak of a door opening.

"Back, and I brought the apples!"

"Big ones?"

"Yeah. I'll be outside doing the manicotti and antipasto, Clara, help your mom knead the dough for the apple crisp pizza!"

"Okay dad!"

As Ash exited to the backyard of their house Clara got up next to her mother, spreading the dough out for some great desserts to come.

Later that evening:

"There! That's the last of them."

Sebastian just finished taking out a tray full of what appeared to be their third batch of fudge, placing it with the others as they were now all finished.

A beautiful set of confectionary for the wedding was a sight for the eyes and stomach. At least three dozen Fudge squares, which were aptly named "Midnight Moon", due to the use of dark chocolate and white chocolate, where the centers resembled a full moon.

Four whole Dessert type Pizzas, all four cut in nine slices that had whole oats and warm, soft apples on top of the equally warm and soft dough, covered in a lovely amount of caramel sauce.

There was also a somewhat large vat of pudding, which was a lovely caramel, similar to the sauce.

Finally, the masterpiece of them all, was the wedding cake, a specially made ice cream cake that was commissioned by the happy couple of Max Maple and Vivi Winstrate. Freshly picked Razz Berries with creamy caramel, along with vanilla whipped cream, all topping the base of the ice cream cake, which was made from white chocolate, wrapped with melted chocolate that had a distinct appearance to a ribbon.

Needless to say, the family was quite hungry afterwards, Clara, most evidently, staring in awe at the display.

"All these desserts look so good, but we won't able to taste them till Uncle Max's wedding…"

May just ruffled some of her daughter's hair, giving a small chuckle, noticing some of Sebastian's visible pouting as well.

"Relax you two, I made some for us too."

Ash then re-entered the house, giving a small holler.

"Since you guys are also done, I made some dinner with the extra food I bought! Come on and eat outside!"

With May holding a small tray of treats, the two kids and mother then walked outside, greeted with a surprising display.

"Oh my word, Ash!"

In front of them, on a wooden picnic table, was a feast for the eyes. And mostly stomach.

There was the earlier mentioned manicotti, a plate of antipasto consisting of various meats and veggies, a crock pot containing steamed shrimp dumplings, along with some chicken (or whatever is chicken in the Pokemon universe) thighs covered with bacon and parsley.

"Ash, this all too much, you didn't have to do ALL of this."

The husband strolled over, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"For an anniversary of the day we met, it is. I know I may not be the very best at cooking meals, much less something like this which is Brock's specialty, but it's the moments we share with each other that make it taste good. Also, I thought it would nice to eat like this once in awhile, with, many thanks to Brock teaching me and all."

The four then gathered around the table, the children digging into the various meal options around them, where the couple quickly leaned in to kiss each other.

"Happy anniversary May."

"Happy anniversary to you as well Ash."

* * *

><p>Ehhhhh, really rushed, I know. Next up for Day 4: UNDER THE SEA! Little Mermaid References all around. See you guys then.<p> 


End file.
